Bibliographie sur Charles de Gaulle
La bibliographie sur Charles de Gaulle est rapportée dans cet article. Ouvrages généraux Biographies *Éric Roussel, De Gaulle I. 1890-1946, Éditions Perrin, 2007 *Éric Roussel, De Gaulle II. 1946-1970, Éditions Perrin, 2007 *Paul-Marie de la Gorce, Charles de Gaulle : tome 1 - 1890-1945, Nouveau monde éditions, 2013 *Paul-Marie de la Gorce, Charles de Gaulle : tome 2 - 1945-1970, Nouveau monde éditions, 2013 Aspects particuliers *Raymond Tournoux, Le feu et la cendre : les années politiques du général de Gaulle 1946-1970, Plon, 1979 *Frédéric Turpin, De Gaulle, les gaullistes et l'Indochine (1940-1956), Les Indes savantes, 2005 *Serge Berstein, Pierre Birnbaum et Jean-Pierre Rioux, De Gaulle et les élites, La Découverte, 2008 De sa naissance à la Seconde Guerre mondiale : 1890-1939 Jeunesse Première Guerre mondiale Entre-Deux-Guerres Seconde Guerre mondiale : 1939-1944 Bataille de France France libre Libération de la France Du GPRF au 13-Mai : 1944-1958 Gouvernement provisoire de la République française Traversée du désert Présidence de la République : 1958-1969 Aspects généraux Retour au pouvoir *René Rémond, Le retour de De Gaulle, Éditions Complexe, 1983 Cinquième République Guerre d'Algérie Politique économique et sociale *Alain Prate, Les batailles économiques du général de Gaulle, Plon, 1978 *Institut Charles-de-Gaulle, 1958 : La faillite ou le miracle, le plan de Gaulle-Rueff, Éd. Économica, 1986 *Jacky Bertrand, Politique économique et sociale : 1944-1969; les années de Gaulle, Eyrolles, 1992 Médias et image *Jean-Pierre Guichard, De Gaulle par l'affiche, Plon, 1980 *Jean-Pierre Guichard, De Gaulle et les mass media : l'image du Général, Éditions France-Empire, 1985 *Aude Vassallo, La télévision sous de Gaulle : le contrôle gouvernemental de l'information (1958/1969), Éditions De Boeck Université, 2005 *Riccardo Brizzi, De Gaulle et les médias : l'homme du petit écran, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2014 Politique intérieure *Fondation Charles-de-Gaulle, Charles de Gaulle et la justice, Éditions Cujas, 2001 Politique européenne *Edmond Jouve, Le général de Gaulle et la construction de l'Europe (1940-1966), Librairie générale de droit et de jurisprudence, 1967 *Jacques Binoche, L'Allemagne et le général de Gaulle (1924-1970), Plon, 1975 *Benedikt Schœnborn, La mésentente apprivoisée : De Gaulle et les Allemands, 1963-1969, Presses universitaires de France, 2007 Politique étrangère *Élie Barnavi et Saül Friedländer, La politique étrangère du Général de Gaulle, Presses Universitaires de France, 1985 *Maurice Vaïsse, La grandeur : politique étrangère du général de Gaulle, Fayard, 1998 *Robert Bourgi, Le général de Gaulle et l'Afrique noire 1940-1969, Librairie générale de droit et de jurisprudence et Nouvelles éditions africaines, 1980 *Dmitri-Georges Lavroff, La politique africaine du général de Gaulle (1958-1969), Pedone, 1980 *Maurice Vaïsse, De Gaulle et la Russie, CNRS Éditions, 2012 *Maurice Vaïsse, De Gaulle et l'Amérique latine, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2014 *Denys Krynen, La politique proche-orientale du général de Gaulle (1958-1969) - le sentiment et la raison, S.I. : S.N., 1975 Crise de Mai 1968 *Jean-Raymond Tournoux, Le mois de mai du Général, Plon, 1969 Héritage et souvenir : 1970-... *Jean Mauriac, Mort du général de Gaulle, Grasset, 1972 L'homme Charles de Gaulle *Jean Lacouture, Citations du président de Gaulle, Seuil, 1968 Gaullisme *Gaetano Quagliariello, La religion gaulliste, Perrin, 2003 Bibliographie à l'étranger En anglais *Arthur Layton Funk, Charles De Gaulle The Crucial Years, 1943-1944, 1959 *Robert Aron, De Gaulle Before Paris: The Liberation of France, June-August 1944, 1962 *C. L Sulzberger, The test: De Gaulle and Algeria, 1962 *Milton Viorst, Hostile Allies: FDR and Charles De Gaulle, 1965 *Alexander Werth, De Gaulle; a political biography, 1966 *Robert Mengin, No Laurels for de Gaulle: An Appraisal of the London Years, 1966 *A. W. DePorte, De Gaulle's Foreign Policy, 1944-1946, 1968 *John Newhouse, De Gaulle and the Anglo-Saxons, 1970 *Brian Crozier, De Gaulle, 1973 *Dorothy S. White, Black Africa and De Gaulle: From the French Empire to Independence, 1979 *Francois Kersaudy, Churchill and De Gaulle, 1982 *Don Cook, Charles De Gaulle Biography, 1984 *Regis Debray et John Howe, Charles De Gaulle: Futurist of the Nation, 1994 *Aglion, Roosevelt and De Gaulle (a Personal Memoir of Allies in Conflict), 1988 *Jean Lacouture et Patrick O'Brian, De Gaulle: The Rebel, 1890-1944, 1990 *Jean Lacouture, De Gaulle: The Rebel, 1890-1944, 1990 *Jean Lacouture, De Gaulle: The Ruler 1945-1970, 1992 *Jean Lacouture et Alan Sheridan, De Gaulle: The Ruler 1945-1970, 1993 *Andrew Shennan, De Gaulle (Profiles In Power), 1993 *Robert O. Paxton et Nicholas Wahl, De Gaulle and the United States: A Centennial Reappraisal, 1994 *Hugh Gough et John Horne, De Gaulle and Twentieth-Century France, 1995 *Charles G. Cogan, Charles de Gaulle: A Brief Biography with Documents (The Bedford Series in History and Culture), 1995 *Charles Williams, The Last Great Frenchman: A Life of General De Gaulle, 1997 *Daniel J. Mahoney et Pierre Manent, De Gaulle: Statesmanship, Grandeur, and Modern Democracy, 2000 *Simon Berthon, Allies at War: The Bitter Rivalry Among Churchill, Roosevelt, and De Gaulle, 2001 *Raymond Aron et Michael Curtis, De Gaulle, Israel and the Jews, 2004 *Julian Jackson, De Gaulle, 2005 *Philip G. Cerny, The Politics of Grandeur: Ideological Aspects of de Gaulle's Foreign Policy, 2008 *Sebastian Reyn, Atlantis Lost: The American Experience with De Gaulle, 1958-1969, 2011 *Michael E. Haskew, De Gaulle: Lessons in Leadership from the Defiant General, 2011 *Jesse Braun, The Importance of Charles De Gaulle, 2011 *Christian Nuenlist et Anna Locher, Globalizing de Gaulle: International Perspectives on French Foreign Policies, 1958-1969, 2011 *Benjamin M. Rowland et Dana H. Allin, Charles de Gaulle's Legacy of Ideas, 2011 *Agustín Mackinlay, Charles de Gaulle and the deconstruction of the dollar, 2011 *Richard M. Lamb, General Charles de Gaulle (1890- 1970), 2013 *Sudhir Hazareesingh, In the Shadow of the General: Modern France and the Myth of De Gaulle, 2012 *Jonathan Fenby, The General : Charles de Gaulle and the France He Saved, 2013 *Simon Berthon, Allies at War: Churchill v Roosevelt v De Gaulle, 2013 *Reagan Martin, The Martyr: Jean Bastien-Thiry and the Assassination Attempt of Charles de Gaulle, 2013 *Douglas Boyd, De Gaulle: The Man Who Defied Six US Presidents, 2013 *W. Nester, De Gaulle's Legacy: The Art of Power in France's Fifth Republic, 2014 *Aidan Crawley, De Gaulle, 2015 *Robert Fortune, De Gaulle in Ten Short Chapters, 2015 *Garret Joseph Martin, General de Gaulle's Cold War: Challenging American Hegemony, 1963-68, 2015 *Henri de Wailly et William Land, Invasion Syria, 1941: Churchill and de Gaulle's Forgotten War, 2016 Catégorie:Ouvrage politique Catégorie:Bibliographie Catégorie:Charles de Gaulle Catégorie:Article de liste